Fun After Dueling
by Duel-Master-K
Summary: A different story after Yugi and the gang come back from the Duelist Kingdom


Fun after Dueling  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the names of characters used in this story.  
  
  
  
As the story begins, the boat from the Duelist Kingdom docks at the port. The remaining duelists who were on the island get ready to disembark. Near the front of the line, Mai and YuGi are talking. "Let's go to the land of the malls," Mai says. "Why waste the money, Mai," YuGi says looking at her. She looks over at him, "Because I knee a shower after not having one for days and new clothes...then I'm going card shopping." All YuGi does it shake his head. Looking at him, Mai begins to look a bit mad, "and what is that for?" He can't help much chuckle, "still trying to find a way to beat me aren't you?" Her face calms some, "Yeah, you're the only challenge I got. Besides I think after Seto called Joey a dog, those two are opponents for now." She couldn't help but smile some. "Yeah, seems that way. Well it looks like they are letting us off, lets go before Joey and Seto start up again."  
  
As the boat begins to empty, people can hear Joey yelling at Seto Kaiba, Tristan, Te'a, Mokuba, and Bakura behind them, heads lowered some. Already on the ground were YuGi and Mai. "Well, take care Mai." "You too." They soon head off in different directions, but Mai stops and looks over at YuGi walking away from her and whispers, "if you only knew the truth." As she does, YuGi's Millennium Puzzle shines for a second than stops. YuGi just ignores it and heads home.  
  
YuGi soon reaches his house and walks in. He puts the small bag down and places the three blank cards that had Mokuba, Seto, and his grandfather's souls in them on a small desk. Looking at them, he lets out a soft sigh, "it's finally over." Soon the phone rings snapping him out of a small trance like state. On the other line was Joey saying everyone was heading over to the mall for some food (since the food on the boat was so bad no one ate any of it). He said he would meet them there soon and hung up. He puts his deck in his pocket grabs his coat and heads out.  
  
Mai gets home soon after leaving the docks and begins to unpack. After getting a long, hot shower, she gets dressed in some fresh clothes, and heads out towards the mall. "There has to be some way I can beat YuGi," she says to herself as she reaches the mall.  
  
Mai reaches the mall and walks over to the food court and gets some food and sits down at a table away from everyone else. Soon YuGi walks in and after getting some food sits at a table near where Mai was sitting. Mai was picking at her food, too busy thinking to eat when she heard someone sit at the table next to her. Looking over there, she sees that its YuGi. "Hey YuGi." He jumps some and sees that it's just Mai. "Oh hey Mai." He turns back to her food, "what are you doing here?" Yugi looks at her, "Joey and the others said that they were heading over here, so I got here a bit early." Without warning, the Millennium Puzzle shines and Yami Yugi is there. "Mai, what's wrong, I've never seen you this down before?" Mai couldn't look at him, "its nothing." Yami smiles some, "than how about an easy game. I do believe you have your deck with you so how about this, we each draw one card, and highest card wins. The winner gets whatever they want." Mai looks up and a small smile crosses her face. "Deal." They both shuffle their decks and picks up the top card. Mai draws her harpies lady and Yugi draws the Curse of Dragon. "Looks like you win Yugi, so what do you want?" He looks at her as he puts his deck away, "I noticed something was on your mind, what were you thinking about?" Mai looks a bit surprised, "he tricked me to find out," she thought to herself, ".. you." She quickly gets up and throws the rest of her food away and walks over to a frame store.  
  
Yugi just sits there, now back to his normal form, a bit surprised that Mai was actually thinking about him, "why was she thinking about him?" In his mind, Yami was just as surprised. He gets up and after throwing away the trash begins to walk over to the frame store and after Mai, but Joey stopped him. "Hey Yugi, what's up?" He turns to Joey, "nothing. Tell the others that I'm heading home." "Is something wrong?" Joey has never seen him look this shocked. "No, just have to do stuff before grandpa gets home." Joey nods, "Ok, later man." Joey heads off and back to the group as Yugi heads for the exit.  
  
Mai walks out of the frame store, with a frame in the bag for the picture Te'a gave her of them all. She spots Yugi heading out. "I should tell him, I guess he has a right to know." She begins to head after him.  
  
Outside, Yugi turns back into Yami Yugi. With his hands in his pockets, a small picture falls out from them. He was too distracted by what Mai said he didn't notice it fell out. Mai was almost near him when she saw the picture hit the ground. She stops to pick it up and sees that it's a picture of her. "But why would he have this?" She starts to run to catch up to him. At the corner of a street she finally reaches him. He taps him on his shoulder. As he turns, there is the picture in his face and Mai was the one holding it, "why do you have a picture of me with you?" Yami looks up at her, "well, its because after meeting you on the boat, and during the tournament I starting to like you. And why were you thinking of me when we got off the boat?" Yami took the picture back from her and puts it in his pocket and looks up at Mai to see her a bit embarrassed. "Well, its because I kinda like you too." And there on the street corner were Mai and Yami, looking at each other, too surprised to say anything or move.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well people, here is a twist to the story. Could it be, Mai and Yami are actually falling for each other. Well if you want to find out, you will have to come back and read Chapter 2. Tell me what you think of Chapter 1, and come back soon to read Chapter 2 


End file.
